


Shared By The Black Cat And The Catwoman

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [13]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Comics Characters, Cumshot On Their Face and Tits, FF4M, Fantasy, Fdom, Multi, Taking Turns Riding You, Threesome, You're a Regular Civilian, double blowjob, gwa, script offer, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: The Black Cat and The Catwoman are talking about how both Spiderman and Batman aren't giving them the dick they rightfully deserve. They forgot that you are right next to them, all tied down and that you can hear everything. They captured you by a mistake, thinking you was a thug. That doesn't stop them from using you for their pleasure, so that they can get off finally after a long time though. Who wouldn't want two of these sexy anti-hereos/hereos share them in a threesome though?
Relationships: Female & Female/Male
Series: FDom [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 1





	Shared By The Black Cat And The Catwoman

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Black cat: [Sigh] This is getting really annoying..

Catwoman: What, you too didn't get laid today huh?

Black cat: Yeah.. spidey is ignoring me for life..

Black cat: No matter what I do.. he just doesn't wanna fuck me. 

Black cat: [Sigh] I just don't know anymore, doesn't he need to cum sometimes too? It's seriously starting to piss me off Selina.

Catwoman: Oh how I understand you Felicia.. I have the same problem with Batman.

Catwoman: That dude is just thinking about catching thugs all the time. I didn't even see him smile once this week, can you believe? 

Catwoman: I can shake my ass infront of him and display my cleavage all I want but he's not gonna notice me. He just has this 24/7 serious mode turned on.

Black cat: Shit, that's nothing. Do you know I even ended up on top of Spiderman once and pinned him down?

Catwoman: Really? And what? Did you guys do something?

Black cat: Almost. I mean he didn't react at first and I could even feel his boner growing underneath me.. But when I attempted to kiss him, he just kicked me off.

Catwoman: Oh wow, that must've sucked.

Black cat: Man, if you could only see me.. I seriously wanted to throw a bunch of punches at him when he did that, but I stopped myself.

Catwoman: [Sigh] We have to figure out *SOMETHING* or we will go crazy. Women like us need to take care of our needs.. otherwise how are we going to be able to help these fools properly, if we're constantly being distracted by them? They won't admit it, but they do need us.

Black cat: [Sigh] I know.. but what can we do? There's no way these idiots will ever take a break to have a good sex with neither of us.

Catwoman: Yeah, and it also seems as if they forgot that we used to be their biggest problem for a long time. I mean we would always steal jewerly, fight with them and stuff.. and now we're working together. It's like.. they could show us atleast *SOME* kind of appreciation..

Black cat: [Sigh] And on top of everything, Spider is in love with that redhead, Mary Jane.

Catwoman: Oh damn, you know I completely forgot about her? I wonder if they're fucking already or..

Black cat: Oh I'm pretty sure they're fucking. Infact, I think she's the reason why I don't get any dick from him. Spidey must be getting drained every day.

Catwoman: Heh, you're jealous of her, aren't you?

Black cat: Huh? Me? Jealous? Never.

[Pause]

Black cat: Of course I'm jealous. It's my pussy that he should be balls deep inside of, not hers. I'm way more sexy afterall.

Catwoman: Heh, that's true. 

Black cat: And I don't even mind, he can fuck the redhead all he want, but atleast give me that dick once. That's all I'm asking.

Catwoman: Well, atleast your hero is fucking *someone*, you know? Batman probably didn't even have an orgasm in ages.

Black cat: What do you mean? He doesn't date anyone?

Catwoman: Nah, all he does is as I mentioned earlier, catching thugs. Not once have I seen him talk to a girl outside of work.

Black cat: Really? He doesn't even take a little break?

Catwoman: I mean yea, he does.. sometimes.. but when he does, I don't even know where the hell he's at, so I can't catch him in bed or anything like that. 

Black cat: Damn, you don't know where he lives?

Catwoman: Fuck no. I tried to ask him once, but he ignored my question. He's just so mysterious.. but it's hot doe. That's one of the things about him that turn me on so much. But also one of the main things that pisses me off about him.

Black cat: Heh, you wish he could reveal all of his secrets to you one day and then invite you to his bed huh?

Catwoman: God, that would be the best day of my life..

Black cat: You dream about sucking him, fucking him, kissing him..

Catwoman: And a lot more Felicia.. a lot more..

Black cat: That would be so hot to watch..

Black cat: Or can you imagine a group fuck with all of us?

Catwoman: A group fuck? Like you, me, Batman and Spiderman?

Black cat: Yea.. and maybe we could also invite the redhead.. and Harley Quinn..

Catwoman: What? Harley Quinn? Hell nah, she's a psycho. I don't mess with her at all.

Black cat: [Giggle] Come on, she may be a psycho but.. I'm pretty sure she knows how to lick a pussy or suck a dick..

Black cat: And she can probably do it quite well. Plus, she's also kinda hot, don't you think?

Catwoman: Maybe.. but nah, she mostly acts like an autistic little child. I doubt she even had sex ever.

Black cat: [Giggle] What? Are you serious? You really think her and that Joker clown aren't smashing?

Catwoman: Okay, maybe they are.. but I can't picture that.

Black cat: It's funny, cause I can. I can imagine Harley jumping on his dick in a cowgirl position, moaning and whimpering in her crazed voice. Just like this:

Black cat: [Mocking] "Daddy! Oh daddy! Please keep fucking my pussy just like that! Yes!"

Black cat: And then I can also imagine her having her tongue out like a doggy, making a wet mess all over her tits and stomach all the time..

Black cat: All that while she is stroking and pulling on her long blonde pigtails-

Catwoman: [Giggle] Okay, okay, you win.. I can totally picture that in my head right now.

Black cat: [Giggle]

Black cat: [Sigh] Fuck, now I'm even more horny, and there's nothing I can do about it.

Catwoman: I mean.. there is a way.. kind of..

Black cat: What? Really? What is it?

Catwoman: It may not be right to do.. but it's guaranteed to work..

Black cat: Just say it, I don't care if it's right or not.

Catwoman: Do you know Poison Ivy?

Black cat: That crazy toxic chick who have some weird tree and flowers fetish?

Catwoman: Yea, that one..

Black cat: So what about her?

Catwoman: You know.. she once used some substance that made Batman pass out for a little while..

Black cat: And?

Catwoman: I was thinking.. maybe we could ask her for the substance and give it to our boys? We would have enough of time to tie them down to our beds and then fuck them, however we want. If they woke up, they would just have to let us finish.

Black cat: Mmm.. tempting.. very tempting.. but I'm not sure if that's too safe. I mean, aren't you and Poison Ivy rivals? How the fuck are you gonna convince her to give you anything? She might give you something that would kill our boys instead.

Catwoman: [Sigh] You're right.. nevermind..

Black cat: We need to figure out something else.

Black cat: To be honest I'm at a point where I don't even need it to be Spiderman anymore. I just want to fuck *SOMEONE*. I don't really care who it is, I just really need a dick inside of my pussy right now.

Catwoman: Same here.. same here..

Catwoman: Maybe.. umm..

Black cat: What?

Catwoman: Maybe we could get eachother off?

Black cat: What do you mean?

Catwoman: Uhh.. you know, I can lick your pussy and then.. you can lick mine?

Black cat: Umm.. nah.. don't get me wrong, you're really hot and I don't mind playing with girls.. but my pussy needs a dick inside of it. I need my wet little hole stretched and drilled, not caressed. Just your tongue and fingers alone won't do it for me.

Catwoman: [Sigh] Now when you say it like that, I don't think I would be satisfied either.. I also need a dick to penetrate my insides.

Catwoman: Hold on, what if we get some dildos or a strapon and take turns fucking eachother? Maybe we can even roleplay?

Black cat: Mmm.. that sounds kinda hot, I'm not gonna lie.. but I don't have any dildo with me though..

Catwoman: Me neither but.. we can steal a few from the local sex shop, right?

Black cat: I mean.. I guess.. but I just thought about something better..

Catwoman: Oh? What is it?

Black cat: Take a look over there..

Catwoman: Where?

Black cat: Right there, take a look at the guy we captured earlier..

Catwoman: What of him?

Black cat: [Purr/Moan]

Catwoman: Wait.. are you thinking about-

Black cat: Yes.. that's exactly what I'm thinking about..

Catwoman: Hmm.. he doesn't look bad, I'll admit..

Black cat: He's actually very cute.. especially now that he turned a little red on his face.. [Giggle]

Catwoman: Mmm..

Catwoman: [Gasp] Wait, didn't he hear our whole talk?

Black cat: He did obviously, he's lying on this bed literally almost right next to us. How could he not hear.

Catwoman: Oh no! What if he tells someone about our conversation? It would be a big scandal! And we have to let him go, because we caught the wrong one by mistake, remember?

Black cat: Calm down kitten, the boy won't say anything. Otherwise, he will have to learn what those sharp claws can do to a weak man like him..

Catwoman: Stop stupid, you will scare him..

Black cat: [Giggle] That's the point..

Black cat: Hey you, don't worry..

Black cat: We won't hurt you..

Catwoman: And we're extremely sorry for kidnapping you and keeping you here on our bed for so long while we talked about bunch of nothing..

Black cat: We will let you go of course..

Catwoman: Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong afterall..

Black cat: But, before we do.. we just need a little favor from you, okay?

Catwoman: Are you sure you wanna do this Felicia? I mean.. does he even deserve us?

Black cat: Mmm.. maybe not.. but I don't care right now..

Black cat: All I care about at the moment is.. mmm.. his looks..

Black cat: And he's all tied up too..

Black cat: There won't be a better opportunity than this..

Catwoman: Well, he really *IS* a whole snack..

Black cat: Exactly.. so let's just take him..

Catwoman: Mmm.. alright then.. if you're down, I'm down too.

Black cat: And *THAT* is what I like to hear, Selina.

Black cat: Come here kitty, kiss me.. I was always curious how your lips tasted..

[Both girls kissing eachother for a little bit]

Catwoman: [Giggle] Look at him watching us with such a focused expression..

Catwoman: Do you like that cutie?

Black cat: Of course he does.. two of the sexiest former anti-hereos and now hereos are making out right before his eyes..

Black cat: Or, as the police would say, two of the most wanted criminals..

Catwoman: Bet you never thought you would meet any of us one day huh? Let alone meet both of us.. and in such terms especially..

Black cat: Well.. today is your lucky day baby..

Black cat: You will fuck me, the famous Black Cat.. and the none less famous Catwoman.. at once..

Catwoman: Are you excited?

Catwoman: You will be able to keep it a secret though, right? Just between us?

Black cat: And you won't tell the media what we talked about earlier neither, right?

Catwoman: That's a good boy.. I hope you don't disappoint us..

Black cat: Yeah, or else you know what will happen..

Catwoman: We will find you.. and the visit won't be nice at all..

Black cat: Just because we sided with the good guys recently, doesn't mean we turned complete angels now..

Catwoman: Truth be told.. we only did it so that we can be closer to them.. not to help the world or anything like that..

Black cat: Let's kiss again Selina.. I wanna tease him some more..

[Continue kissing eachother for some more]

Black cat: Mmm.. your lips taste so good..

Catwoman: I can say the same thing about yours..

Black cat: I think I wanna suck his dick now.. what do you think? Shall we start the actual party?

Catwoman: Hmm.. I don't mind having a taste.. and judging by that bulge in his pants.. I don't think he would mind our mouths on him neither..

Black cat: Oh yes.. I see that boner.. finally someone reacts to our bodies correctly..

Catwoman: I know right? It's so refreshing..

Catwoman: [Moan] I'm getting so wet already..

Black cat: [Giggle] Not as wet as me..

Catwoman: Let's take his cock out and share it..

Black cat: [Wet mouth sounds] Fuck yea, I'm drooling for it..

Catwoman: We're coming for you handsome..

Black cat: [Meow] [Giggle]

Black cat: Pull his pants down.. 

Catwoman: With pleasure..

[Pulling pants down sfx]

Black cat: Oh my, what a beautiful dick..

Catwoman: Yea.. that's a very delicious looking cock..

Black cat: What's that boy?

Black cat: No, we won't untie you..

Catwoman: No no no sweetie.. not until we have our way with you..

Black cat: We want to use that dick *OUR* way, okay?

Catwoman: We didn't get laid for so long afterall..

Black cat: [Purr] Can I taste him first Selina?

Catwoman: Go ahead Felicia, swallow that cock, it's all yours..

[Black cat starts to give blowjob and moans as if it tastes really good]

Catwoman: Oh yea, that's a good kitten..

Catwoman: Is she sucking it good baby?

Catwoman: Yeah? You're enjoying that wet mouth?

Black cat: [Mouth pop sound]

Black cat: Fuck, he tastes so fucking good..

[Black cat goes right back into giving blowjob]

Catwoman: Mmm does he..

Black cat: Mhm

Catwoman: [Giggle]

[Black cat gets a little sloppier with her BJ now]

Catwoman: Oh that's it Felicia, go crazy on him..

Catwoman: Show him what a fucking slut you are behind the scenes..

Catwoman: I hope you know how lucky you are boy..

Catwoman: This isn't something we do everyday..

[Black cat giving blowjob and catwoman moaning softly] 

Catwoman: Fuck girl, I gotta touch myself while watching you go up and down on this dick..

Black cat: [Mouth pop sound]

Black cat: Nah, it's your turn now Selina, taste him.

Catwoman: Mmm okay, thank you.. let's see if it's just as good as you say..

[Catwoman starts giving blowjob, Black cat talks]

Black cat: Fuck yea Selina, suck it..

Black cat: Just like that..

Black cat: Clean up all of my spit and his precum from that cock..

Black cat: Show him all your oral skills..

[Catwoman giving blowjob and black cat moaning softly] 

Black cat: [Moan] She's so hot, isn't she?

Black cat: Fuck.. I just wanna grab her head and push her all the way down on your cock..

Catwoman: [Mouth pop sound]

Catwoman: Do it.

Black cat: Oh yea?

[Catwoman being pushed down on the cock, deepthroating and black cat moaning and saying "yea" after every push for a little bit]

Black cat: That's how you do it.. fuck yea..

Black cat: Keep sucking it just like that and I'll play with his balls..

[Catwoman continues blowjob, black cat licks balls]

Black cat: [Moan] You like that boy? The Black Cat and Catwoman getting all nasty and sloppy on that dick of yours?

[Catwoman continues BJ, black cat continues licking balls for a little bit]

Catwoman: [Mouth pop sound]

Catwoman: Switch, I wanna taste his balls now.

Black cat: Okay, I'll suck his cock again.

[Black cat giving blowjob, catwoman licking balls]

Catwoman: Wow, those balls are really full..

Catwoman: I can't wait for you to cover our tits with all that cum..

Black cat: [Mouth pop sound]

Black cat: Speaking of tits.. why the hell did we not whip them out yet? I'm sure he would love to see them..

Catwoman: You're right. Here, take a look at these baby..

Black cat: And take a look at mine too.. look how hard my nipples are..

Catwoman: Felicia?

Black cat: What?

Catwoman: I wanna see you stick his cock right between your tits and stroke it with them..

Black cat: Hmm.. okay.. I hope he doesn't bust a nut before we fuck him though..

Catwoman: Do it just for a little bit.. and then we will take turns riding that cock.

Black cat: Alright.

Catwoman: Hold on, lemme give your tits some lube first..

Catwoman: [Spit]

Catwoman: There, rub it into your gorgeous tits..

Black cat: [Giggle] Nasty girl.. I love it..

Black cat: [Rubbing spit in tits, slippery sounds]

Catwoman: [Moan] Yea, that's a good kitty..

Catwoman: Now put his dick right between those big tits and stroke him with them..

Black cat: Are you ready for those tits baby? I'm gonna stuff your cock right between them and..

[Black cat begins to stroke cock with her tits, slippery sounds and soft moaning]

Catwoman: Oh that's good..

Catwoman: Now I'll rip my costume between my legs to play with my pussy..

[Ripping costume sfx]

Black cat: Can you rip my costume between my legs too? I don't wanna stop stroking his cock..

Catwoman: Sure, just give me a second..

[Ripping costume sfx]

Black cat: [Giggle] Thanks..

Catwoman: Mmm.. you're welcome..

Catwoman: You have a very pretty pussy, you know?

Black cat: Do I?

Catwoman: Yea.. it looks amazing..

Black cat: Fuck, you're getting me more and more horny with all your dirty talk..

Black cat: Can't I just sit on his dick already?

Catwoman: Fine.. go ahead and take him.. 

Catwoman: I'll watch and rub my pussy..

Black cat: Oh yes, stay still cutie.. lemme get on top of you..

Black cat: Just like this..

Black cat: Give me your wrists.. I know you're tied down, but I still wanna pin you down..

Black cat: I hope you're ready cause I'm gonna ride this cock really hard..

Black cat: And you better not cum too quickly..

Black cat: Atleast not before I cum..

Catwoman: And not before I have my turn.

Black cat: Exactly..

Black cat: Now..

[Black cat sits on his cock, a loud moan escapes her mouth]

Black cat: Oh my god, it's perfect.. it's perfect..

Catwoman: Fuck him already.. don't make me wait for him all day now..

Black cat: Okay, okay, chill out..

Black cat: [Whisper] Ready boy?

[Black cat begins to ride him hard]

Catwoman: Finally.. that's what I'm talking about..

Catwoman: Jump up and down on that cock..

Catwoman: Work your hips on him..

Catwoman: [Moan] Fuck, I have to finger myself, this is too hot..

[Black cat continues to ride him hard and moaning, catwoman fingers herself and moans]

Black cat: Fffuck, he feels so *FUCKING* good inside of me..

Black cat: He's about to make me cum!

Catwoman: That's it boy, make her cum..

Catwoman: Make that slut scream in pleasure..

Catwoman: Just let her use you like a toy.. and don't cum!

[Black cat continues to ride him hard and moaning intensively, catwoman continues to finger herself and moans for a little bit]

Black cat: Oh shit, I'm getting close! I'm getting close!

Black cat: I'm cumming!

Black cat: [Orgasm and cooling off while catwoman talks]

Catwoman: Mmm.. that's it, feel it good Felicia, feel it good..

Catwoman: Keep shaking that sexy ass slowly on his dick.. let that pussy cover his cock with all your sweet juices..

Catwoman: Mmm.. so that I can lick them off of him and then have my turn..

Black cat: [Still cooling off, slowly stopping to ride his cock]

Black cat: Shit, it's been awhile since I had an amazing orgasm like this..

Black cat: I needed that so much..

Black cat: Okay Selina.. you can have your turn now, just let me get off of him..

Black cat: Ah, there you go..

Catwoman: Finally..

Catwoman: But first..

[Catwoman sucks off the wet juices from cock and moaning]

Black cat: How's the taste now, huh? Even better than before?

Catwoman: [Mouth pop]

Catwoman: Oh yea, now with your pussy juices all over it, it's truly delicious..

Catwoman: [Blowjob for a little more]

Catwoman: [Mouth pop]

Catwoman: Alright, let's get down to the business..

Catwoman: Stay still baby.. I'm gonna sit on you now..

Black cat: Damn yes, Selina, give me that show..

Catwoman: [Moan as she sits on the cock]

Catwoman: Oh yea.. I've been waiting for a cock to enter me for so long now..

Catwoman: I won't pin you down like she did, but I'll lean towards you so that you can suck on my tits..

Catwoman: [Moan] Yea, like that.. suck on those hard nipples.. and I'm gonna start going back and forth with my hips now..

[Catwoman start riding him and moaning, while black cat talks]

Black cat: There ya go girl, use that cock..

Black cat: And you, remember, you still can't cum inside of her, aight?

Catwoman: That's right, we want you to finish on our tits after I have my orgasm.. or on our faces, I don't know..

Black cat: Hmm, I don't know which option is better neither.. we will figure it out later., just keep riding that hard cock Selina..

Catwoman: Hold on, let me get on my feet and..

[Catwoman is moaning and riding, sounds of ass smacking against the guy's body as she's jumping up and down]

Black cat: Oh shit, that looks so good..

Black cat: And the sound your ass is making as you're jumping up and down on his dick.. oh my god..

Black cat: I think after this, me and you will have to play with eachother.. alone..

Catwoman: [Giggle] What? One orgasm wasn't enough for you? [Moan]

Black cat: I thought it was.. but now I'm horny for you..

[Both girls moan and catwoman still keeps riding the guy for a little bit]

Catwoman: Oh fuck, I' getting close..

Black cat: You heard that boy? She's close.. you better not cum in her pussy now..

Catwoman: Yea, I know you want to cum with me but don't you dare..

Catwoman: Fuck, this dick feels so incredibly good..

[Both girls moan but catwoman more intensively and she is still riding the guy for a little bit more]

Catwoman: Oh fuck, I'm going to cum!

Black cat: Do it!

Catwoman: Oh god, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

Catwoman: [Orgasm]

Black cat: Thaaat's it, that's it Selina..

Black cat: Cover his cock with your pussy juices just like I did..

Catwoman: Fuck.. can I visit you some time again for that cock boy? Just without her.. I want it all to myself..

Black cat: [Giggle] You fucking slut..

Catwoman: [Giggle] Alright, alright, let me get off of him..

Catwoman: I bet he wants to cum so badly..

Black cat: Do you want us to finish you off?

Catwoman: Come here Felicia, let's do it together..

Black cat: Okay, so where do you want it Selina? I kinda want it on face a little more than on my tits..

Catwoman: Hmm.. and I want it more on my tits..

Black cat: You know what? Let's just have him spray his cum all over us..

Catwoman: Mmm.. sounds good with me..

Catwoman: Alright cutie.. since you've been so good.. we will now let you cum..

Black cat: Yeah, all over our tits, face and just everywhere..

Catwoman: And we will do it like this..

[Fast handjob sounds]

Black cat: Oh yea, you love our hands stroking that cock, don't you..

Catwoman: Is that cum building inside of you already? Do you feel like busting your nut for us?

Black cat: Come on, do it.. you are allowed to..

Catwoman: We will happily take your load..

Black cat: We need it.. give it to us..

[Continue fast handjob sounds girls moan]

Black cat: Selina, do you feel that too?

Catwoman: Oh yea, it's coming, isn't it..

Black cat: Get ready, he's gonna shoot any second now..

Catwoman: Do it baby, give us all of that sticky sperm..

Black cat: All over our beautiful faces and tits, we want you to cover us with it!

Catwoman: Yea? It's coming?

Black cat: Do it! do it! Please, give it to us!

[He cums and they both moan and slow down the handjob]

Catwoman: Oh fuck ye- [Interrupted by a cum in her mouth]

Black cat: [Giggle] Holy shit, he came in your mouth- [Interrupted also]

Catwoman: [Giggle] You got hit with it too!

Black cat: Whatever, it's tasty..

Catwoman: You swallowed it too?

Black cat: Of course, you know how much I love sperm.

Catwoman: Good girl..

Catwoman: Wow, look at our bodies.. we're completely covered!

Black cat: Yeah, damn, I didn't even know a man could shoot that much cum..

Catwoman: Do you wanna share it?

Black cat: Cum kiss?

Catwoman: Yea?

Black cat: Really? I can't even believe you're asking me, you know I will..

[Sloppy cum-kiss for a little bit]

Catwoman: Mmm.. I love cum.. especially off your sweet lips..

Black cat: So do I..

Catwoman: So.. do you want to come to my house now?

Black cat: You have something in mind?

Catwoman: Oh yea.. lots and lots of dirty thoughts as I'm looking at you..

Black cat: Well.. [Giggle] what about him doe?

Catwoman: Let's leave him here for now.. maybe we will come back to him and use him a second round..

Black cat: Really? You think we could?

Catwoman: I mean.. who's gonna make us do otherwise?

Black cat: Mmm.. alright then..

Catwoman: Let's go..

Black cat: Huh? What's that cutie?

Catwoman: Oh yea, we're leaving you.. but don't worry, we will be back later.

Black cat: Yeah, we will be back for a second round..

Catwoman: Shh.. listen, I know what we said.. but we changed our mind okay?

Black cat: Yeah, plus, you already laid there for awhile.. can't you stay here for just a little bit longer?

Catwoman: No? That's too bad, cause I think you will have to.

Catwoman: Now excuse me and my slutty friend.. we wanna go play with eachother in my house..

Black cat: Bye bye handsome.. we will be back shortly..

[Both girls giggle and the audio ends]


End file.
